encontrandonos
by alebredi
Summary: El torneo acabo , y todods vuelven a su vida normal un viaje a izumo podra cambiar las cosas
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el primer fic que hago espero sea de su agrado

Los personajes de Shaman king no me pertenecen, le pertencen a Hiroyuki Takei

"..." pensamientos

Capitulo 1

los primeros rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas, mientras afuera hacia un clima frio, y eso que apenas entraba el invierno, el patio cubierto por una ligera capa de hielo. Mientras en la habitación de un joven de cabellos castaños estaba en un profundo sueño

- en serio Annita , yo también te quiero - decía yoh con los ojos llenos de alegría , mientras veía a su prometida y la tomaba de las manos - no sabes que feliz me haces ,eso quiere decir que mis entrenamientos seran menos severos y que..

- si , asi es ahora todo será diferente yoh - mientras ella tocaba con su mano la cara de de yoh, ella podía escuchar la respiración de su prometido por un momento sus labios estaban muy cerca hasta que la distancia desapareció- yoh te ...

- yoh que crees que estas haciendo, llevo horas esperando a que prepares mi desayuno-

-pero anna si apenas son las 7: 30, no es posible que tengas hambre ahora

-creeme que es posible y por favor no tardes que se nos hará mas tarde para llegar a la escuela- dicho esto la itako se marcho de la habitación y se dirigio a la cocina pero un sonido la desvio de su camino, el telefono.

- pension Asakura quien habla-

- soy la abuela Kino, como estas Anna-

-bien- dijo friamente

-Anna necesito informarte que tu y mi nieto tienen que venir unos dias a Izumo-

- si, pero porque tenemos que ir , aun no son vacaciones-

-Lo sé, pero no te puedo decir por telefono asi que los espero la proxima semana-

- esta bien nos veremos en una semana-

- me saludas a mi nieto, que tengan un buen dia, nos vemos adios-

- adios- colgó ,"para que querrá que viajemos, posiblemente sea por lo del compromiso" por un momento sonriò, pero al escuchar lso pasos de alguein bajar las escaleras su cara cambio

-Anna , quien hablo- dijo con su sonrisa tipica de el

-Era tu abuela- camino hacia la cocina

- y que queria mi abuela- dijo siguiendola

-te digo mas tarde, pero ahora haz mi desayuno que se nos harà tarde, anda apurate-

- si annita , ahorita lo preparo.

ya habian terminado de desayunar y partieron a su escuela.

- de nuevo tarde joven Asakura y señorita Kyouyama, los dejare pasar por esta ocasión , pero que sea la ultima.

-sí- contestaron los dos sin protestar

"_ para que habrà hablado la abuela, hoy Anna se ve igual de linda mm como quisiera que a veces fuera un poco mas expresiva, pero asi es ella y es su forma de ser , aun asi me gusta" _pensó acomodandose en asiento y apoyando si codo en la mesa, realmente la clase de historia no le agradaba en lo mas minimo.

habia pasado ya las primeras clases como siempre se juntaban en el receso, Yoh, Manta , Anna, pero tambien estaban Ren, Horo- Horo y Pilika, ellos decidieron quedarse en la ciudad para estar mas cerca de sus amigos.

-vaya que ya tenia hambre no puede ser que solo traiga este emparedado para comer esto no alimenta ni una sola hormiga- dijo el joven de cabellos celestes

- tu no llenas con nada- dijo el chico de ojos dorados tomando un vaso de leche como era costumbre

- eso lo dices por que traes una manzana, dos vasos de leche, un omelette, y una barra de cereal-

- bueno yo no tengo la culpa de que Jun me de esto para desayunar, pero si tienes hambre pues toma lo que quieras-

-bueno, que amable de tu parte que te cuesta ser asi a veces-

-lo que digas-

-Yoh hoy estas muy callado te pasa algo- dijo un chico de baja estatura y de cabellos rubios

-No Manta , estoy bien lo que pasa es que por la mañana hablò mi abuela y Anna aun no me ha dicho para que habló- dijo poniendo su brazo detras de su cabeza tipico de el y haciendo su risita jiji

- ahh.. ya me habia preocupado- dijo

- Por cierto Anna , para que hablo la abuela-

- Bueno ella dijo que nos quiere ver la proxima semana en Izumo- dijo ella friamente y se marcho de ahi

* * *

bueno aqui acaba el primer capitulo, lo se aun no se sienten enganchados con la historia , pero creeanme que dare mi mayor esfuerzo, aun faltan ams sorpresas, espero q dejen reviews acepto todo loq sea constructivo , aunq mañana paso el siguiente capitulo

gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La campana del receso sonó para que los estudiantes vuelvan a sus respectivos salones, Horo – Horo aun no acababa de terminar todo lo que le dio Ren

espérenme aun no acabo no sean malos –

- Yoh para que crees que los quiera ver tu abuela –

no lo se Manta, pero al parecer a Anna no le agrada regresar a Izumo-

bueno tu conoces mas a Anna que yo, por lo que me has platicado, ella siempre es muy obediente al tratarse de tu familia.

Si, pero no se la siento distinta desde que regresamos de la aldea de los apaches ella – dijo mirando hacia el cielo su mirada reflejaba melancolía

Oye Yoh acaso tu y ella no han avanzado nada sobre su relación, están comprometidos lo común seria que tan siquiera le dieras un beso en la mejilla o se tomaran de las manos , pero solo parecen dos individuos, cada quien por su lado, solo se hablan si acaso a la hora de comer, o cuando entrenas, pero no parecen prometidos , me entiendes?-

Lo se Manta, pero cuando trato de acercarme a ella , me evade y cambia de tema o se retira a su habitación, Manta , ¿crees que en realidad Anna siente algo por mi?

Mmm- lo pensó unos momentos quería encontrar una respuesta, el siempre tenia una respuesta debido a que era un excelente estudiante y siempre acompañado de su diccionario, pero en cosas del corazón era algo mas difícil

Yoh ella te aprecia mucho, cuando te enfrentaste a Hao y por unos momentos moriste ella realmente estaba destrozada, era como si le arrancaran lo mas preciado que tiene, date cuenta que Anna solo te tiene ati y a tu familia como lo mas cercano, bueno además de mi y los demás, pero ustedes le brindaron ayuda cuando ella lo necesitaba, lo mas lógico es que ella te quiere y mucho, pero sabes como es su carácter siempre trata de estar fuerte, pero en el fondo ella es una chica, será mejor que nos apuremos – dijo apretando el paso los dos chicos caminaron a su respectivo grupo.

Todos iban entrando mientras Anna ya se encontraba en su lugar, yoh se acomodo aun lado de ella , mientras Manta delante de Yoh,

bueno alumnos como ya habíamos hablado la clase anterior la energía solar es aquella que se obtiene directamente del Sol, quiero que realicen los ejercicios del libro , mmm ejercicio 14 y 15 , y lo quiero para el dia de hoy-

disculpe profesor puedo salir un momento –

Srita Anna puede salir, pero no se tarde, quiero esos ejercicios el dia de hoy

"_bueno si llego a tardarme le pediré los ejercicios a Manta apuesto que ya los tendrá acabados cuando llegue porque si se los pido a Yoh , mejor no pensarlo je"_

"_a donde ira Anna, se lo pregunto? mmm mejor espero a que regrese"_

ya había terminado la clase y el profesor salio del salón.

Annita a donde fuiste, el profesor ya no te aceptara los ejercicios- dijo agobiado y con la intriga de saber a donde fue Anna

No será necesario entregar por el momento tareas, fui con el director a pedir un permiso para no asistir la proxima semana, asi que ya no tenemos que entregar algún trabajo- su mirada era fulminante, una mirada directa y fria.

Bueno no tengo que preocuparme creo, tendré mañana y el domingo libre- un brillo en sus ojos era aparente iba a descansar!!!

Ni lo pienses Yoh tenemos que preparar las cosas que llevaremos a Izumo, además tendrás mas tiempo libre para realizar tus entrenamientos.

Pero anna- haciendo sus ojos de niño tierno

" Yoh no juegues con esa mirada sabes que posiblemente no me pueda resistir "

Lo siento, pero sabes que debes entrenar-

Pero si ya acabo el torneo-

Pero puede volver a iniciar recuerda que nunca supimos que paso con Hao, nosotros creemos que esta muerto pero no hay que descartar la idea de que el este vivo.

Esta idea no le gusto al shaman , nunca se supo que paso con su hermano, no es que deseara su muerte , pero la ideología de Hao no le parecía la mas correcta.

Las horas pasaron y ya de regreso en la pensión Anna estaba en su recamara observando el atardecer , era tan diferente mas bien era un atardecer seco y frió, penso leer un rato una de sus revistas.

Yoh por su parte estaba en el patio con Amidamaru entrenando, mientras que por un momento se detuvo al observar a la itako que estaba en su ventana.

Amo Yoh pasa algo?-

No solo que no puedo evitar ver a Anna, no me habia dado cuenta que ella es muy bonita-

Asi Amo Yoh la Srita Anna es bella, porque no trata de conquistarla jaja, -

He tratado Amidamaru- se sonroja, - pero será mejor que continuemos si no se me hara tarde para hacer la cena.

Mientras tanto en Izumo ..

Espero que estando aquí puedan llevarse mejor, porque no veo avance en su relacion , sera mejor que les demos una ayudadita, si no me vere en la obligación de cambiar a la mejor aprendiz que he tenido por otra chica- dijo la abuela Kino tomando un vaso de te.

Bueno aquí acabo el segundo capitulo, espero haya sido de si agrado como les dije acepto toda critica constructiva ya que por algo hay que empezar, es difícil hacer un Yoh / Anna por el hecho de que hay muchos, pero espero este tenga algo diferente

Saludos que esten bien mañana subo el siguiente capitulo


End file.
